


Burned Mattress

by Chrystie, larryspangel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine just wanted more alone time with Kuroko which he sure wasn't getting with Kagami and Kise constantly around. His solution was simple: set Kagami and Kise up together so they stop hanging around him and Kuroko. If only his bed didn't have to get soiled in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned Mattress

“Babe, we gotta talk,” Aomine said, pulling Kuroko to the side.

Kuroko gave Aomine a curious look, tilting his head to the side slightly, “About what?”

“I can’t take it anymore. No matter where we go, Kise and your freak friend with the eyebrows come with. I get it, they’re our friends, but I need me some Tetsu time and it’s just not fair,” Aomine said, pouting.

Kuroko resisted the urge to laugh at Aomine’s childishness and apparent obliviousness. “I don’t see a problem with them tagging along with us. Especially when they only hang out with us as an excuse to see each other.”

“Wait, what!? Kagami and Kise like each other?! Since when?”

“For a while now. It was fairly obvious, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko made a glance over his shoulder to find that Aomine’s shouting had drawn attention from the two they were talking about, “I don’t think there’s much reason to pull me over here if you’re going to speak loud enough for them to hear.”

“They are both too dense to pay attention to anything we’re talking about. But what you’re saying is that they have been hanging out with us the entire time and they both have things for each other?”

“Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“Then why are we hanging out with them if they could be hanging out with each other?” Aomine asked, throwing his hands up.

Kuroko chuckled lightly at Aomine’s dramatic reaction, reaching up to pull Aomine’s hands down and holding them in his own. “I told you, we’re their excuse to hang out with each other. They’re both about as blind as you are to each others’ feelings.”

“Why aren’t we setting them up, so they can leave us alone!? Do you realize how much sex-I mean hanging out time we could have if they were dating?”

Kuroko sighed. Of course it was about the sex, not that Kuroko wouldn’t mind a little bit more time with Aomine in that regard as well. “Well we could have some alone time now, but only if you’re willing to sacrifice your bedroom to them.”

“You aren’t suggesting they have sex in my room, are you?” Aomine asked, worriedly.

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting.” Kuroko leaned up to briefly take Aomine’s lips in his, “We can take the couch if you want.”

Aomine wanted to say no, but Kuroko’s lips were quite tempting. “Fine, but you’re helping me change the sheets later.”

“Of course,” Kuroko smiled, “I’ll get them there and you block the door?”

“Sounds like a plan babe,” Aomine said, before pulling him into a brief kiss.

Kuroko waited until Aomine let go of him to pull him back towards Kagami and Kise. Kagami welcomed them back with irritation, “You guys done making out?”

“Kagamicchi, don’t be rude. I think it’s kind of cute,” Kise said, smiling.

“It’s not that cute if I’m stuck in the same room as them,” Kagami grumbled.

“Well I can’t say that we’re exactly done...” Kuroko mused, “but you don’t have to worry too much about it for now. Could the two of you help us look for something?”

“Of course, Kurokochi, let’s go Kagamicchi!” Kise said, dragging Kagami along by his arm.

“Wait, what?!” Kagami had no time to properly protest before Kise had already tugged him over towards where Kuroko was pointing, which ended up being Aomine’s room. “What exactly are we looking for?”

“It’s a small capped bottle that Aomine-kun usually carries around with him,” Kuroko responded as he slowly moved himself out of the room, closing the door quietly and motioning for Aomine to wedge something against it.

Aomine quickly grabbed the nearest chair and wedged it under the door handle. “Do I get my Tetsu time now?” Aomine asked with a sly smile, pulling Kuroko closer.

“If we’re not too loud,” Kuroko smiled.

Aomine grinned, then grabbed Kuroko’s hand and pulled him towards the couch.

* * *

Kise turned around and noticed Kuroko was gone. “Kagamicchi, where did Kurokocchi go?”

Kagami had been busy digging through Aomine’s bedside drawer, thinking he had found what Kuroko was telling them to look for when Kise had pointed out that Kuroko was gone. “Can’t he give a little warning if he’s gonna leave?” Kagami grabbed the found object and headed for the door to give Kuroko a piece of his mind only to find that the door wouldn’t open. “...He didn’t.”

“What?” Kise asked, walking towards the door.

“The door… It’s not opening,” Kagami replied, stunned. He didn’t want to believe that Kuroko would lock him and Kise in Aomine’s room to probably have sex with his asshole boyfriend.

“What do you mean it’s not opening? Let me try.” Kise pulled on the door handle and it didn’t budge. “Hmm…” he paced back and forth. “why would Kurokochi lock us in?”

“Because he’s an ass and Aomine was probably horny,” Kagami groaned, stepping away from the door. He finally gave the object in his hand a proper look to see what it was that Kuroko had told them to try and find only to drop it a second later, his face heating up. “Kuroko fucking told us to look for Aomine’s _lube_?!”

“Shit, how are Kurokocchi and Aominecchi going to have sex without it!?” Kise asked, genuinely concerned.

Kagami really didn't think that was what Kise should have been worried about, considering their situation. “Aomine probably has more lying around the house. They’ll be fine.” Kagami had a feeling he knew why Kuroko _really_ locked them in the room and had them look for lube. He never should’ve told Kuroko about his dumb crush on Kise.

“What do you wanna do then, because obviously we aren’t leaving anytime soon,” Kise asked, plopping down on Aomine’s bed.

Kagami sat himself down by the door which put him a good, safe distance away from Kise, “I don’t know. What do you wanna do?”

“Hmmm, we could play a game?” Kise suggested.

“I guess... You got something in mind?” Kagami supposed anything was fine if he just stayed away from physical contact with Kise.

“We could play tag, truth or dare, would you rather, fuck kill or marry, slide, or really anything!” Kise said, smiling widely.

Kagami didn’t really like any of those options. Truth or dare might make him tell Kise more than he wanted and almost all of the other things Kise suggested were either not possible in Aomine’s small bedroom or involved him possibly on a bed with his crush and Kagami sure as hell wasn’t going to put himself in a more compromised position. He decided to go with probably the safest route, “Uh… we could do fuck,marry, kill if you want.” That was an impersonal game right? Kagami told himself it definitely was.

“Yay! Ok, let me think....how about Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi, and Hyuuga-san?”

Kagami scrunched his nose in disgust, “Why them? I’d probably kill all of them.”

“Kagamicchi, that’s not how you play the game,” Kise said, pouting.

“Not my fault two of them are annoying as fuck and the last can probably kill me.”

“Come on, you have to choose, pretty please?” Kise said, giving his best puppy dog face.

Kagami felt himself melt a bit from the face Kise was giving him. He knew it was what Kise wanted too which was the worst part. “Couldn’t we… I don’t know go through Aomine’s shit for blackmail or something instead?” Kagami almost groaned.

“But, Kagamicchiiiii.” Kise moved off the bed to sit beside him and threw his arms around Kagami, and rocked him back and forth.

Kagami let out a surprised yelp and had to resist his urge to panic. This was the exact opposite of what he needed when he was locked in a room with Kise. “Kise! What the hell?!”

“Does Kagamicchi not like my hugs?” Kise asked, frowning.

“I-it’s not that! It’s more why are you hugging me at all?!” Despite his protests, Kagami couldn’t really find it in him to shove Kise away.

“I just like hugs, is that a bad thing?”

“I-I guess not? Most hugs last a few seconds though, don’t they?” Kagami hoped Kise wouldn’t notice how red his face was growing.

“But, I’ve never gotten to hug Kagamicchi before, so I have to treasure it,” Kise replied, snuggling in closer.

“I really don’t think you need to do that.”

“Why not?” Kise lowered his arms. “If you didn’t want to hug me, you could have just said so,” Kise replied, sadly.

“That’s not what I meant!” Kagami acted without thinking and quickly threw his arms around Kise’s waist, only realizing how stupid doing that was after he had pulled Kise closer to him.

For once, Kise was the one blushing. “Hey, Kagamicchi?”

Kagami swallowed the lump in his throat, stuttering a bit with his answer, “Y-yeah?”

Kise lifted Kagami’s chin up, then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Kagami felt his heart skip a beat and for a second he wasn’t sure how to react. He decided for this moment, he could let instinct take over and relaxed, leaning into the kiss.

Kise smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kagami, pulling him in closer.

Kagami was pretty sure if he tried to pull Kise any closer, Kise would end up in his lap and given the current situation, that didn’t really seem like a bad thing. Kagami’s hands lowered themselves to Kise’s thighs and lifted him up onto his lap before wrapping his arms back around Kise’s waist.

Kise reached up to run his fingers through Kagami’s hair, as he deepened the kiss.

Kagami ran his fingers along the sliver of exposed skin from where Kise’s shirt was riding up. He pushed the shirt up higher, wanting to feel more.

Kise pulled away from the kiss to take off his shirt, then proceeded to take off Kagami’s. After they were both shirtless, he leaned back in and started placing kisses down Kagami’s neck, sucking softly at the skin.

Kagami let out a small sigh as Kise marked his neck and Kagami gently massaged small circles to Kise’s hips. “Kise, do you wanna move to the bed instead?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Kise said, smiling as he pulled Kagami towards the bed. He layed down and pulled Kagami on top of him, capturing his lips into another kiss. He softly bit down on Kagami’s bottom lip and gave it a small tug.

Kagami let out a small moan and kissed back harder. He slid his tongue along Kise’s bottom lip and ran his nails down Kise’s back.

Kise reached down to grab Kagami’s ass, grinding his crotch into him.

Kagami groaned into Kise’s mouth and reached down to start sliding Kise’s pants off.

Kise sat up to make it easier for Kagami to get off his pants.

Kagami’s eyes widened. “Why aren’t you wearing underwear?”

“It’s too restricting,” Kise said, shrugging. He reached over to pull down Kagami’s pants as well, then pushed him down onto the bed. He licked a line down his chest, until he got to Kagami’s boxers. He yanked them down and kissed the tip of Kagami’s cock, before taking the head into his mouth, sucking on it.

“F-fuck, Kise,” Kagami moaned, reaching down to run his fingers through Kise’s hair.

Kise took the rest of Kagami into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down.

Kagami laid his head back, letting out soft moans, enjoying the feeling of Kise’s mouth on his cock.

Kise pulled back with a sly smile. “Would you like to fuck me, Kagamicchi?”

Kagami quickly nodded and sat up to lay Kise down on the bed. He got up to grab the lube from here he dropped it on the floor earlier and squirted it onto his fingers as he returned to the bed. He nervously reached down to circle Kise’s hole with his finger, before pushing it in, pumping it in and out.

Kise noticed Kagami’s nervousness and pulled him down into a kiss, hoping that would help calm him.

Kagami relaxed into the kiss as he worked his finger in and out of Kise, adding another one.

Kise moaned into Kagami’s mouth, spreading his legs to make it easier for Kagami.

Kagami was able to add a third one and after he felt like Kise was prepped enough, he reached into Aomine’s drawer and pulled out a condom. “You ready?”

Kise nodded and pulled Kagami down into a soft kiss, before lying down again.

Kagami rolled the condom onto his cock, before slowly pushing into Kise. He waited for Kise to adjust to the feeling, before thrusting in and out of him.

Kise let out a loud moan at the feeling of Kagami inside of him, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Fuck Kise, you feel so good around my cock.” Kagami started thrusting deeper and pulled Kise up into a rough kiss.

Kise groaned loudly into Kagami’s mouth, tugging on Kagami’s hair.

Kagami picked up the speed. “Ki-ise, I’m not going to last much longer.”

“S-same here.”

Kagami thrusted a few more times, before coming hard, letting out loud moans.

“TAIGA!” Kise yelled out, coming all over his stomach.

Kagami collapsed on top of Kise, breathing heavily.

Kise smiled up at Kagami and pecked him on the cheek. “That was really amazing Kagamicchi.”

“Yeah, it was,” Kagami responded a little breathless. His mind cleared as he pulled himself out of Kise and pulled off the condom, throwing it in the general direction of where the garbage was. Realization of what he had just did with Kise hit him all at once and his face burned bright red. Wrapping his arms back around Kise, he rolled over onto his side, taking Kise with him. He hid his face in Kise’s hair, mumbling against it, “Y’know, this isn’t exactly how I pictured telling you I like you.”

Kise chuckled. “I mean hey, I think this way was quite fantastic, if I do say so myself. Plus, my sex hair looks great on me, so there is nothing to worry about.” He cuddled in closer, resting his head on Kagami’s chest.

“You _would_ think this way was great,” Kagami muttered, not that he minded much himself. “So are we just gonna keep cuddling in Aomine’s bed? Or do you wanna see if they unblocked the door yet?”

“Let’s go check and see,” Kise said, grabbing Kagami’s hand and pulling him towards the door. Kise was about to test the door, before hearing the sounds of Kuroko and Aomine’s moans, echoing down the hall. “I say we stay in bed.”

Kagami almost wanted to groan about how Kuroko and Aomine weren’t done, but a quick glance at himself and Kise kept his mouth shut. He fell back onto the bed, pulling Kise down on top of him. “I don’t think they’ll be done for a while.”

“Fine by me, I get to cuddle with a really hot guy. They can take all the time they need, well maybe not all the time. I want to be able to have actual food eventually and not the crappy stale chips that Aomine leaves open in his room.”

Kagami hummed in response, “They’ll get tired and hungry eventually too.” Kagami distractedly ran his fingers through Kise’s hair, “You’re right. Your sex hair is nice.”

“Yours isn’t bad yourself,” Kise said, leaning over to kiss Kagami on the tip of his nose.

Kagami smiled and pulled Kise back in for a chaste kiss.

Kise smiled into the kiss, then rested his head back on Kagami’s chest. “Kagamicchi, I’m sleepy,” Kise said, closing his eyes.

“You wanna take a nap then?” Kagami was pretty tired too.

Kise nodded and wrapped his arms around Kagami, then slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kagami had a faint smile as he watched Kise drift off to sleep. He pressed a soft kiss to Kise’s forehead and hugged him closer as he let sleep overcome him.

* * *

Aomine was cuddled up with Kuroko when he realized something. “Wait, Kise and Kagami are still stuck in my room right? Do you think it worked?”

Kuroko, who was happily tucked under Aomine’s arm, looked up at him as if he had almost completely forgotten about the other two, “Do you think we should check?”

“We probably should,” Aomine responded, sighing loudly at the fact that he would have to move.

Kuroko leaned up to peck his cheek to make him feel a little bit better before moving out of Aomine’s arms and pulling on his pants.

Aomine reluctantly got up as well and started getting dressed. “After you, beautiful,” Aomine said to Kuroko, gesturing towards the hallway.

Kuroko chuckled and pulled Aomine down for a kiss. “You’re sweeter after sex. I like it.” He lead Aomine over to his room and unwedged the chair from the door. “I think you should check first,” Kuroko said innocently.

“If they are doing it when I walk in, you owe me a lifetime’s worth of blow jobs,” Aomine said as he reached towards the door handle. He slowly opened the door and peeked his head in, seeing Kagami and Kise fast asleep in each other’s arms.

Kuroko peeked in, deeming it was safe considering the lack of moaning. “This is unexpectedly cute.” Kuroko pulled out his phone, snapping a picture for future use.

“Who knew that Eyebrows could be in a situation that’s somewhat cute? We’re still way cuter though.”

“Yes, yes,” Kuroko waved off what Aomine said while pulling the bedroom door closed. “Let’s let them sleep for a while. I’ll help you burn your sheets later.”

“I think we may need to burn the mattress as well. I don’t want any part of them infecting my sleeping and Tetsu loving area.”

“I don't think that should really matter considering you use every flat surface as sleeping and Tetsu loving area.”

“We’re still burning the mattress though.”

Kuroko smiled leading Aomine back towards the couch, “Yes, Aomine-kun.”


End file.
